Méli mélo sentimental
by Lili76
Summary: Marinette est maintenant à l'université. Elle a choisi d'assumer avec sérieux ses études et son rôle d'héroïne. Oui, mais voilà. Elle n'a absolument pas prévu le retour dans sa vie d'un certain blondinet qui va tout remettre en causse !


**Cet OS m'a donné bien du mal... Il a commencé assez facilement, mais à la moitié je n'étais jamais satisfaite... Je suis arrivée à ce résultat et j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Comme souvent, j'ai choisi un Marichat, parce que... J'adore ce couple ! Pour moi, c'est le seul couple où ils sont véritablement eux même ;)  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me plaît toujours de savoir ce que vous en pensez :) Merci !**

* * *

Marinette s'arrêta devant le miroir avant de partir pour l'université.

Elle fronça les sourcils et tira la langue à son reflet, avant d'attraper ses clés, de hurler "Je suis partie" à l'intention de ses parents et de dévaler les escaliers en courant.

S'il y avait une chose qui n'avait jamais changé depuis le collège c'était bien son incapacité chronique à être à l'heure...

Étant une élève brillante, ses professeurs lui pardonnaient volontiers ses petits écarts. Parfois ils se demandaient ce qui se passait dans la vie de leur étudiante... Outre les retards, les mauvaises excuses, elle avait souvent cette lueur au fond du regard, comme si le poids du monde pesait sur ses frêles épaules...

Car oui, malgré les années depuis ses débuts, Marinette était toujours Ladybug. Elle avait réussi à protéger ses secrets.

Il y avait eu des jours où elle avait eu envie de tout abandonner. Elle avait failli hurler plus d'une fois qu'elle était Ladybug. Mais elle s'était contenue.

Elle avait failli perdre sa meilleure amie, lasse de ses excuses pitoyables et de ses disparitions inexpliquées.

Elle avait perdu d'autres amis, qui ne supportaient plus ses excuses pour ne jamais être présente.

Elle savait qu'elle avait plusieurs fois déçu ses parents, même s'ils lui avaient pardonné.

Elle avait du tirer un trait sur l'amour de sa vie. Entre son rôle d'héroïne et Adrien, elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : combattre le papillon était plus important que ses sentiments.

Alors, elle s'était accordé une soirée où elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps en faisant disparaître toutes les photos du jeune homme dans une boîte. En refermant la boîte, elle avait enfermé son chagrin, refusant même de prononcer le nom du beau blond.

Et puis les années avaient passé. Marinette avait Alya. Ladybug avait Chat Noir.

Elle s'était accommodé de cette vie de solitude, se jetant à corps perdu dans ses études de stylisme et dans sa mission de sauver Paris.

Être Ladybug avait un avantage, pensa Marinette. Un avantage de taille : elle pouvait courir de chez elle jusqu'à l'université sans être hors d'haleine.

Elle était dans une forme physique éblouissante...

Arrivée dans l'amphi qui accueillait son premier cours, elle nota une ambiance électrique. Ses camarades semblaient surexcités.

Elle soupira, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas avoir du travail en plus- la semaine avait été particulièrement active avec déjà quatre Akumas et elle était épuisée- et se glissa à la première place disponible en bout de rangée.

Elle se pencha vers sa voisine d'à côté et demanda ce qui se passait.

\- Tu n'as pas eu le memo? Nous allons avoir un travail à faire avec Gabriel Agreste. Les sujets seront distribués ce matin.

Marinette sursauta. Gabriel Agreste. Son idole. Et le père d'Adrien.

Elle se força à respirer lentement tandis que son cœur se mettait à battre à coups redoublés.

Inconsciente du trouble de la jeune femme, sa voisine poursuivit.

\- oh et il y a une rumeur comme quoi son fils va rejoindre le cursus.

Marinette balbutia un remerciement et sortit de l'amphi sous les yeux étonnés de celle qui l'avait renseigné.

Elle se rendit à la machine à café, espérant qu'un chocolat chaud l'aiderait à se calmer. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle échappa sa monnaie.

En se baissant vivement pour récupérer les pièces à ses pieds, elle heurta quelqu'un qui s'était baissé en même temps qu'elle.

Lorsqu'elle se redressa, ses excuses moururent sur ses lèvres.

Adrien. Adrien Agreste se tenait face à elle.

Si le jeune homme fut surpris, il n'en montra rien. Il lui sourit avec plaisir comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille- et non pas comme si trois longues années venaient de s'écouler.

\- Marinette ! Quelle bonne surprise !

\- A ... Adrien.

\- Tu vas bien ?

En sentant son cœur battre à coup redoublés, ses joues chauffer- elle devait certainement avoir rougi- et ses mains devenir moites, Marinette ne pensa qu'à une chose : fuir.

Elle accrocha un sourire parfaitement factice sur son visage et tenta de répondre avec enthousiasme.

\- Très bien ! Et toi ?... Oh ! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure... Je suis en retard ! Salut !

Sous le regard stupéfait d'Adrien elle partit rapidement vers l'amphi qu'elle venait de quitter.

Elle s'installa cette fois ci presque au fond de la grande salle, profitant d'une rangée vide. Elle laissa tomber sa tête entre ses bras, vidée émotionnellement.

Elle s'obligea à respirer lentement, profitant du brouhaha ambiant pour essayer de se détendre.

Elle sentit vaguement quelqu'un prendre place à ses côtés mais n'y prêta pas attention. Peu importait.

Elle allait suivre ce cours, puis elle irait prendre l'air. Ladybug irait prendre l'air.

Quand le silence se fit autour d'elle, elle se redressa, attrapa feuilles et stylos et essaya de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait.

Bien entendu, elle tomba face à Gabriel Agreste, l'air toujours aussi sévère. Dans le silence religieux qui suivit il donna ses consignes concernant le projet qu'il leur demandait.

Il voulait que soit réalisé une robe de bal originale et élégante. La meilleure réalisation offrirait à son créateur un stage au sein des entreprises Agreste.

Un frisson d'excitation parcourut l'échine de Marinette. Son rêve de toujours était presque à portée de main. Elle devait juste réaliser une robe et être choisie par Gabriel Agreste en personne.

L'homme austère sembla la fixer un instant, sourit brièvement dans sa direction avant de quitter l'amphi.

Marinette fronça les sourcils. Se pouvait il qu'il l'ait reconnu tant d'années après ?

Elle entendit son voisin d'à côté s'agiter un instant, puis quelqu'un se pencha vers elle et l'appela. Avant même de se tourner, elle savait ce qui l'attendait . Elle aurait reconnu cette voix n'importe où...

\- Marinette? Tu pourrais me dépanner d'un stylo ? Le mien ne fonctionne plus.

Elle attrapa le premier stylo qui lui tomba sous la main et le tendit mécaniquement à Adrien sans répondre.

Il la remercia d'un lumineux sourire et s'installa prêt à prendre des notes.

Dire que le cours fut une torture pour Marinette était un euphémisme. Elle n'avait que trop conscience d'Adrien à ses côtés.

Il n'avait pas changé.

Ou plutôt si. Il avait totalement changé. Il était encore plus désirable que dans ses souvenirs. Il avait toujours la même tignasse blonde, un peu moins ordonnée qu'au collège. Les mêmes yeux, de cet incroyable vert. Son sourire lui donnait toujours l'impression que le monde s'arrêtait de tourner autour d'elle. Et que dire de son corps... Il était déjà magnifique au collège, mais avec quelques années de plus il était renversant. Il devait être particulièrement sportif pour avoir obtenu ce physique...

Elle était douloureusement consciente de chacun de ses mouvements à ses côtés et quand il se pencha sur son épaule pour lire la dernière phrase qu'elle venait de noter, elle eut l'impression que son épiderme prenait feu.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Adrien était parti furieux de chez lui. Encore une fois, il se sentait piégé.

Après le lycée, il avait souhaité entrer à l'université. Son père avait refusé.

Il avait insisté pendant tant de temps, qu'il s' était encore une fois fait avoir.

Quand Gabriel Agreste lui avait donné l'autorisation, il avait cru reprendre le contrôle de sa vie.

Quand il avait reçu le dossier d'inscription, il avait signé directement les papiers, sans se méfier. Mais son père ne faisait jamais rien par hasard. Il avait découvert qu'au lieu de cursus de sciences auquel il aspirait il allait devoir suivre des cours de stylisme.

Il avait envisagé de refuser. De claquer la porte, de tenter sa chance autrement. Puis il s'était demandé s'il ne pouvait pas battre son père à son propre jeu.

Il allait y aller. Suivre les cours de stylisme. Montrer à ses professeurs- et surtout à son père- qu'il n'avait aucune créativité.

Inutile de dire qu'il était d'humeur morose ce matin là. Sa joie d'être un étudiant comme les autres était ternie par le fait qu'il n'aurait pas choisi son cursus. Pire encore, son père allait l'accompagner.

Quand il était arrivé, il avait tout de suite remarqué cette fille qui se précipitait sur la machine à café comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il fronça un instant les sourcils, sûr de reconnaître sa silhouette. L'impression de déjà-vu ne le quittant pas, il s'était approché et était arrivé pile au moment où elle échappait sa monnaie.

Il avait deviné qui elle était, et comme toujours elle apporta un rayon de soleil dans sa journée.

Marinette n'avait pas changé. Il sourit en la regardant fuir vers l'amphi.

Elle était toujours aussi émotive.

Elle qui était déjà une vraie beauté au collège était devenue une déesse. Il songea tristement qu'elle devait avoir une foule d'admirateurs à ses pieds.

Il la suivit après quelques secondes et en entrant dans l'amphi la chercha du regard. Pour son premier jour, il voulait être à côté d'elle. Elle lui porterait chance, il en était sûr.

Alors qu'il pensait la trouver entourée d'amis, il fut stupéfait de la voir au fond de la pièce, seule. Elle semblait se reposer, la tête enfouie dans ses bras croisés.

Ne la quittant pas du regard, il s'avança vers elle et s'installa à ses côtés.

Il sourit en notant qu'elle portait toujours ses couettes. Sur une autre qu'elle, cette coiffure aurait pu paraître ridicule. Mais pas avec elle. Sur elle, c'était la coiffure parfaite.

Elle sentait toujours aussi bon. Ce parfum fruité qui n'appartenait qu'à elle...

Il fit distrait par l'entrée de son père. Le silence se fit et Marinette, un brin nerveuse, se redressa pour prendre des notes.

Adrien resta de marbre, ignorant les paroles de son père. Il avait refusé de participer à tout projet impliquant son père. Un léger geste de rébellion que son père avait ignoré.

Quand Gabriel eut quitté l'amphi, il se rendit compte que son stylo ne fonctionnait pas. C'est donc naturellement qu'il demanda à Marinette.

A plusieurs reprises, il se pencha vers elle pour lire ses notes. Son écriture était toujours aussi soignée. Il sourit en se rendant compte qu'elle rougissait toujours autant. Et qu'elle était toujours aussi nerveuse en sa présence.

Il se souvenait qu'au collège, il trouvait ça charmant. Sa façon de rougir ou de dire ce qui lui passait par la tête… S'il n'y avait pas eu Ladybug à l'époque, il aurait probablement tenté de sa chance avec la jolie Marinette. Mais il l'appréciait trop pour se rapprocher d'elle en étant amoureux d'une autre. Elle avait toujours provoqué chez lui une envie de la protéger, envers et contre tout.

Adrien se résolut à rattraper le temps perdu avec Marinette. Ils s'étaient perdus de vue, bien malgré lui.

Nino lui avait dit qu'elle était particulièrement solitaire au lycée, manquant même de se brouiller avec Alya.

Souvent il s'était dit qu'il allait tenter de la revoir, mais il avait sans cesse repoussé, et le temps faisant son œuvre, Marinette était devenue un souvenir nostalgique. Il aurait pu accuser son emploi du temps surchargé imposé par son père, mais il avait juste… laisser le temps faire son œuvre. Elle était devenu un joli souvenir de sa première année de scolarité, ce joli brin de fille si courageuse et avec qui il avait tant de points communs. Il y avait aussi sa double identité, et le danger omniprésent dans sa vie...

Si le destin l'avait à nouveau placée sur son chemin, il ne la laisserait pas disparaître cette fois-ci. Il comptait bien lui montrer à quel point il l'appréciait et se faire pardonner de ne jamais lui avoir dit à quel point il tenait à elle et à son amitié.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quand le professeur quitta l'amphi, Marinette rassembla ses affaires et s'apprêta à sortir.

Adrien la retint.

\- Ton stylo ?

Nerveusement elle lui sourit.

\- Garde le. J'en ai d'autres.

\- OK. Alors laisse moi te payer un verre pour te remercier.

\- ce n'était rien. Juste un stylo.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'éloigna à grands pas sans se retourner, inconsciente du fait qu'Adrien avait empoigné son sac et la suivait.

Une fois dehors, elle leva son visage vers le ciel gris et inspira profondément. Elle savait exactement ce dont elle avait besoin...

Mais avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, Adrien lui attrapa le bras.

\- Attends. Marinette.

Rougissant à nouveau, Marinette lança la première excuse qui lui passait par la tête.

\- Désolée. J'ai un rendez-vous, je dois y aller.

Elle eut l'impression que le jeune homme n'était pas dupe mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire tristement.

Marinette s'éloigna à grands pas, courant presque. Elle se réfugia dans une ruelle déserte, le cœur battant à grands coups.

Tikki, sa fidèle amie, sortit la tête de son sac.

\- oh Tikki... Comme si j'avais besoin de ça ! Je crois que j'ai besoin de faire un tour et de me vider l'esprit... Tikki, transforme moi !

Là où se tenait Marinette, Ladybug apparut. Elle sourit, anticipant le plaisir de se dépenser physiquement en courant de toit en toit et jeta son yo-yo.

Sa balade l'amena sur la tour Eiffel, au dernier étage. Un de ses endroits préférés où elle pouvait contempler sa ville.

Elle s'accouda à la balustrade, offrant son visage au vent.

Elle se sentait déjà mieux. Être Ladybug lui permettait au moins d'échapper à ses soucis. Provisoirement.

La journée avait mal commencé, et il n'était pas encore midi. Elle soupira puis décida de rentrer chez elle.

Elle travaillerait mieux seule et au calme de toutes façons.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Adrien regarda Marinette fuir, un peu perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas quel était le problème. Il pensait qu'ils étaient amis et qu'ils étaient en bons termes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Haussant les épaules, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et envoya un message à Nino.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la réponse arriva, lui redonnant le sourire.

Nino était libre et pouvait le rejoindre pour boire un café dans un bar à proximité. Nino avait toujours été un soutien sans faille pour lui, plus même qu'un meilleur ami.

Moins d'une demi heure plus tard, ils étaient attablés tous les deux à une table devant un café bien chaud.

\- Alors, mec ? Déjà lassé de la fac ?

Adrien se mit à rire.

\- Juste des manigances de mon père.

\- Et donc ? Que s'est il passé pour que tu aies besoin de me voir en urgence ?

\- Tu sais qui j'ai revu aujourd'hui ?

\- Hum. Quelqu'un que nous connaissons tous les deux et qui serait en fac pour suivre des cours de stylisme... Laisse- moi réfléchir... Marinette?

\- Hey! Ne te moques pas ! J'ai été surpris de la voir.

Nino se mit à rire, amusé.

\- Alors ? Tu as trouvé une raison de suivre les cours avec assiduité ?

\- En fait, Marinette n'avait pas l'air super ravie de me voir...

Nino haussa les épaules, retrouvant tout son sérieux.

\- Ne m'en parle pas. Elle rend dingue Alya... Elle s'est beaucoup renfermée sur elle même après le collège.

\- Elle n'a pas d'ennuis au moins ?

\- Écoute mec. Si tu arrives à savoir ce qui ne va pas et à lui redonner le sourire, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Parce qu'Alya s'inquiète énormément.

Adrien soupira.

\- Il faudrait qu'elle accepte de rester dans la même pièce que moi. Et qu'elle me parle. D'ailleurs... Je suis le seul à qui elle n'a jamais vraiment parlé. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Nino baissa les yeux et tripota nerveusement la tasse devant lui sans répondre.

\- Nino ?

Le jeune homme releva les yeux vers son ami.

\- Mec. Je vais te dire un truc, mais... Fais comme si je ne t'avais rien dit. Si les filles apprennent que je t'en ai parlé, je suis un homme mort.

\- OK.

\- Marinette... Au collège. Et bien elle était dingue de toi. Mais elle n'a jamais osé te le dire.

\- mais... Dingue de moi ? Je...

\- sérieux mec, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais rien remarqué ? Pourquoi tu crois que Chloé Bourgeois la détestait autant ?

\- Merde. Je croyais... Qu'elle ne m'appréciait pas. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que… Et Chloé… Elle détestait tout le monde… Alors…

\- OK mec. Relax. C'est du passé. Évite de lui en parler, je tiens à la vie moi. C'est juste pour t'aider à comprendre pourquoi elle peut se montrer un peu bizarre avec toi.

Adrien hocha la tête, l'air absent. Il se sentait particulièrement stupide de ne pas avoir compris ce qui se passait avec Marinette. Lui qui se disait son ami, il n' avait rien vu et il lui avait probablement brisé le cœur sans le savoir.

\- Mais, Nino, elle a un copain ? En ce moment ?

\- Sujet sensible Mec. La réponse est non. Elle jette sans pitié tous ceux qui essaient de la draguer. Selon Alya, il n'y a que le stylisme qui l'intéresse.

Adrien sursauta violemment. Il connaissait quelqu'un d'autre dans ce cas. Son propre père. Après la disparition brutale de sa femme adorée.

Après encore quelques instants passés ensemble à discuter de sujets plus légers les deux garçons se saluèrent avant de se séparer.

Adrien décida de se balader un peu, perdu dans ses pensées. Ses pas le menèrent devant son ancien collège, l'endroit même où il avait connu Nino. Et Marinette.

Il s'installa dans le parc à proximité, plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

Maintenant que Nino l'avait éclairé sur les sentiments de son amie, tout prenait un nouveau sens.

Il se sentait perdu.

Lui qui avait juré un amour inconditionnel à la jolie coccinelle qui sauvait Paris à ses côtés avait fini par accepter qu'elle ne lui rendrait jamais son amour.

Son amour d'adolescent pour elle s'était peu à peu teinté de nostalgie. Bien sûr, Ladybug était importante pour lui. Elle resterait toujours quelqu'un de spécial à ses yeux. Elle était bien plus qu'une amie, au delà d'une partenaire.

Avec le temps leur relation avait évolué. Ils étaient devenus bien plus proches, et le strict anonymat imposé par Ladybug n'avait en rien freiné leur complicité. Ils avaient totalement confiance l'un dans l'autre, se comprenaient sans avoir à se parler.

Le matin même en se levant, il s'était dit que l'université lui permettrait peut être de trouver l'amour. De tourner la page sur ses rêves d'adolescent. Et quelques heures plus tard, il se trouvait face à Marinette.

Si au collège il n'avait pas réussi à comprendre sa camarade, il était décidé à ne pas la laisser sortir à nouveau de sa vie. Peu importe quelle serait leur relation, il avait enfin l'occasion de la connaître mieux.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Contrairement à ce qu'Adrien espérait, il n'eut pas l'occasion de pouvoir parler avec Marinette de la semaine.

La jeune fille l'évita méthodiquement, évitant de se trouver près de lui. Elle arrivait la dernière en cours, s'installait à côté de quelqu'un pour ne pas laisser de places libres près d'elle et était la première à partir.

Pour jouer encore plus de malchance, la rumeur avait fait son travail et tout le monde savait qu'il était le fils de Gabriel Agreste. Il se trouvait pris d'assaut en permanence par des étudiants qui voulaient absolument devenir amis avec lui.

Ironiquement, la seule personne qu'il voulait à ses côtés le fuyait.

Le vendredi, Adrien était à bout. Il ne supportait plus être assailli en permanence, uniquement pour gagner des points auprès de son père.

Quand Marinette entra dans l'amphi, leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant.

Ce jour là, Marinette en arrivant ne put détacher son regard d'Adrien. Il avait l'air... Désespéré.

Son cœur chavira et c'est vaincue qu'elle s'approcha de lui pour l'entraîner à l'écart vers une rangée libre, sous les regards haineux des autres étudiants.

Le sourire d'Adrien si lumineux fut une révélation : elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Elle avait juste cru tourner la page, elle n'avait fait qu'enfermer ses sentiments au plus profond de son cœur.

Il se pencha vers elle pour la remercier.

\- Merci Marinette. Je n'en pouvais plus.

\- Pas de soucis.

\- Tu es une amie formidable. Vraiment.

Marinette eut un sourire tremblant. Elle était débordée par ses émotions, n'arrivant pas à calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

Quand Adrien passa un bras sur ses épaules pour déposer un léger bisou sur sa joue, elle sursauta et rougit violemment.

Alors que le professeur arrivait, Adrien se pencha vers elle et la regarda avec un regard suppliant.

\- Marinette, s'il te plaît, on pourrait se parler après ?

Gênée, elle acquiesça brièvement, n'étant pas sûre de pouvoir répondre vu son état émotionnel. Elle n'avait jamais su résister à ce genre de regard, ce qu'elle appelait "les yeux de petits chats" quand elle était baby-sitter...

Dire qu'elle ne fut pas attentive serait un euphémisme. Alors qu'elle notait consciencieusement ce que le professeur affichait au tableau, son esprit battait la campagne.

Elle aurait aimé que les choses soient plus simples. Avant qu'Adrien ne revienne dans sa vie, elle avait trouvé un équilibre. La plupart du temps, ses anciens amis n'insistaient pas quand elle fuyait ou inventait des excuses. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'Alya lui en avait voulu.

Mais Adrien... En plus de bouleverser son cœur et ses résolutions, il s'accrochait n'abandonnant pas l'idée de passer du temps avec elle. Et elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir la force de le repousser encore. Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'Adrien ait eu ce trait de caractère avant, l'obstination. Si elle avait dû citer quelqu'un d'obstiné, elle aurait sans hésité pensé à Chat Noir.

En parlant de son coéquipier... Soupirant, elle se promit de demander à Chat Noir comment il faisait. Son partenaire était devenu un ami très proche. Elle ne pourrait pas décrire leur relation précisément. Ils étaient connectés. Indispensables l'un à l'autre. Ils se complétaient. Elle savait que, quoi qu'il arrive, il serait toujours la pour elle. Tout comme elle serait présente quoi qu'il arrive. Pour lui la vie semblait se dérouler avec une facilité déconcertante. Il n'avait pas eu d'hésitation à prendre le rôle du héros masqué d'après ses dires. Il ne semblait pas trouver pesant de cacher sa double identité, il avait même l'air d'aimer devenir quelqu'un d'autre...

La matinée passa comme dans un rêve. Adrien ne s'éloigna pas de Marinette, ne cherchant même pas à discuter. Ils échangeaient de temps à autre mais personne n'était dupe : leur langage corporel indiquait qu'ils n'étaient pas des inconnus l'un pour l'autre.

A l'heure du repas, Adrien entraîna Marinette à sa suite, lui attrapant la main sans que la jeune fille n'ait le temps de protester.

\- Tu veux manger où ?

Marinette haussa les épaules.

\- Comme tu veux. Habituellement je prends un sandwich mais... Il y a un snack sympa pas loin.

\- Vendu ! Je te suis.

Marinette s'aperçut qu'Adrien lui tenait toujours la main et qu'il avait noué les doigts aux siens, mais elle ne chercha pas à se dégager.

Arrivés à destination, ils commandèrent avant de s'installer à la table la plus isolée.

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, Adrien prit le temps d'observer Marinette.

La jeune fille gardait la tête obstinément baissée, les joues légèrement rouges. Elle semblait nerveuse.

\- Marinette ?

Elle sursauta en levant les yeux vers lui. Le jeune homme sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Marinette avait-elle toujours eu les yeux de ce bleu si profond ? Le rouge de ses joues faisait ressortir le saphir de ses yeux, et elle était ... renversante.

Il n'avait pas souvenir avoir déjà été troublé à se point par son regard.

Il se reprit tant bien que mal, tandis que son amie le regardait d'un ait interrogateur.

\- je voulais te dire... Je suis heureux de te retrouver ici. Je voulais garder le contact mais... Je...

Marinette sourit tristement.

\- C'est la vie.

\- Peut être. Mais... Et bien tu m'as manqué. Vraiment.

\- Oh... M... Moi ? Mais...

\- Tu sais l'année de troisième a été la meilleure de ma vie. J'aurais aimé que notre classe reste ensemble au lycée d'ailleurs.

\- O... Oui. C'était une bonne classe.

Il sourit, ravi de constater que Marinette se détendait légèrement.

\- D'ailleurs... Tu t'es représenté comme déléguée au lycée ? Tu as été géniale au collège...

\- Non. J'ai... J'avais trop de choses à gérer.

\- Dommage. Et tu as gardé le contact avec beaucoup de monde ? Ça serait cool si on se réunissait tous en souvenir du bon vieux temps...

Le visage de Marinette se ferma et il put lire la tristesse dans ses yeux.

\- J'ai perdu le contact.

\- Marinette, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air... Différente.

\- J'ai changé. Écoute... Je te remercie pour le repas, mais, j'avais des choses de prévues aujourd'hui.

\- Oh. D'accord. On se voit lundi alors ? Tu.. Tu es d'accord pour rester à côté de moi ?

Marinette lui jeta un coup d'œil mais ne put refuser face à son sourire tellement... Adrien. Elle haussa les épaules sans répondre et lui fit signe de la main en s'éloignant.

Adrien la regarda partir l'air songeur. Il comprenait maintenant les inquiétudes d'Alya et de Nino.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le vendredi après midi, Marinette avait pris l'habitude d'aider ses parents à la boulangerie. Elle n'avait pas de cours et préférait travailler ses cours le week-end, au calme.

Elle prit donc la place de sa mère au comptoir pour servir les clients.

Une fois le magasin fermé, elle n'eut pas le temps de se détendre qu'un bulletin d'informations indiquait une alerte Akuma.

Soupirant, elle appela Tikki et Ladybug s'élança sur les toits.

Elle rejoignit Chat Noir à proximité du Louvre.

\- Chaton ! Déjà là ?

Chat Noir agita ses oreilles en la voyant arriver, l'accueillant avec un grand sourire.

\- Ma Lady. Comme tu vois...

L'akumatisé était un employé mécontent d'une boutique du Louvre. Grâce à leur travail d'équipe, L'akuma fut rapidement purifié et tout rentra à la normale.

\- Chaton ? On se retrouve d'ici dix minutes à la Tour Eiffel ?

\- Avec plaisir... Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser.

Ladybug se mit à rire et partit aussitôt.

Souriant Chat Noir partit à son tour. Il trouva un toit discret et se détransforma.

N'écoutant pas les commentaires acerbes de son kwami, il lui donna son camembert et attendit que la créature magique ait prit suffisamment de repos. Plagg serait grognon et tenterait de lui extorquer davantage de camembert les jours à venir, mais il avait l'habitude. Et c'était ainsi que fonctionnait leur relation depuis le début.

Puis redevenant Chat Noir il s'élança vers la tour Eiffel, curieux de savoir ce que Ladybug lui voulait.

La jolie coccinelle était déjà là, l'attendant, accoudée à la rambarde. Il atterrit souplement à ses côtés et s'installa à côté d'elle.

\- Ma Lady. Des soucis ?

Elle rit doucement.

\- Non. Du tout. Je suis... Un peu fatiguée en ce moment. Dis moi... Comment arrives tu à tout concilier ? Je veux dire les attaques et... Le reste ?

Chat Noir se mit à rire, amusé. La jolie coccinelle avait toujours été du style à s'inquiéter, surtout en ce qui concernait la préservation de son identité. Il lui avait dit de nombreuses fois qu'elle se faisait trop de soucis. Qu'elle devrait juste profiter de l'instant présent et oublier le reste. _Carpe Diem._

\- Tu sais j'ai déjà une vie assez... Chargée. Donc souvent je me sers de mes... Autres activités pour me couvrir.

Ladybug soupira.

\- Ma Lady ?

\- Ce n'est rien. Comme je viens de te le dire je suis fatiguée. Je dois sans arrêt mentir et... C'est compliqué.

\- Ce ne sont pas vraiment des mensonges. Tu protèges ceux que tu aimes.

La jeune fille le regarda, l'air surpris.

\- oh. Je... Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant de se remettre à discuter de sujets plus légers.

C'est avec un bien meilleur moral que Ladybug salua son partenaire avant de rentrer chez elle.

Chez elle, redevenue Marinette, la jeune fille passa sous la douche avant d'aller s'étendre.

Son kwami s'installa à côté d'elle.

Marinette se sentait bien plus sereine depuis sa discussion avec Chat Noir. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir détailler tout ce qui lui posait problème avec sa double vie, mais elle avait pensé à préserver son identité avant toute chose.

Sans s'en rendre compte elle s'endormit.

Elle ne sut pas ce qui l'avait réveillée. Il était près de minuit et elle se sentait en pleine forme...

Elle enfila un pull sur son pyjama, attrapa un plaid, et sortit sur sa terrasse en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Tikki.

Elle s'installa sur la chaise longue qu'elle avait installé et s'enroula dans le plaid qu'elle avait pris.

C'était une magnifique nuit d'automne, les températures étaient encore agréables.

Elle aurait pu rester des heures dans le calme de la nuit...

Soudain, elle vit une silhouette sombre bondir de toit en toit. Elle reconnut immédiatement son partenaire.

Elle se retint de justesse de lui faire signe, se souvenant qu'elle n'était que Marinette.

Mais le héros avait vu la silhouette solitaire sur le toit et il arrivait droit sur elle.

\- Princesse ! Une insomnie ?

Marinette se mit à rire. Elle avait toujours trouvé amusant cette manie de Chat Noir de la surnommer Princesse.

\- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Besoin d'un Chat pour te tenir compagnie ? Ou te réchauffer ?

La jeune fille sourit amusée. Au fil des années elle avait quelques fois été amenée à discuter avec Chat Noir. Il donnait l'impression de flirter mais elle s'était vite rendue compte que c'était juste sa façon d'être. Il se montrait toujours parfaitement gentleman.

\- J'ai un plaid bien chaud... Mais toi si tu as froid...

Le félin rougit très légèrement en cachant sa gêne derrière un toussotement discret.

Il s'installa à côté de Marinette.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent côte à côte quelques instants avant de parler de tout et de rien. Du dernier album de Jagged Stone, des cours que Marinette suivait à la fac, du quotidien…

A plusieurs moments, Marinette dut se reprendre pour ne pas faire de gaffe et trahir son autre identité. Elle se sentait si à l'aise avec Chat Noir qu'elle en oubliait presque qu'elle n'était pas Ladybug.

Chat Noir quand a lui se montrait amical mais beaucoup plus réservé qu'à son habitude.

Profitant d'un silence du félin, Marinette se lança.

\- Chat ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

\- oh. Oui. Bien sûr.

\- Tu as l'air... Différent.

Le félin se mit à rire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis le même bon vieux chat, avec juste un peu de surmenage.

Marinette se rappela la confidence de Chat Noir comme quoi il avait beaucoup d'activités.

\- Tu devrais prendre le temps de te reposer...

\- Que veux tu Princesse, la vie est cruelle avec les super héros !

Marinette se mit à rire face à l'exagération évidente du chat qui visiblement venait d'éviter une conversation gênante en faisant l'idiot...

Si lors de leur rencontre elle avait été agacée par sa façon de faire, parce qu'il semblait ne rien prendre au sérieux, elle s'était rendue compte au fil des ans que ses blagues et pitreries ne l'empêchaient pas d'être terriblement attentif à ce qui l'entourait.

Finalement Marinette n'insista pas. Elle ne savait que trop bien le poids qui devait peser sur ses épaules et elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente mal à l'aise. Elle ne pouvait que le soutenir en silence et l'écouter s'il avait besoin de parler.

Ils discutèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, se rapprochant instinctivement au fur et à mesure que la température baissait. Chat Noir s'interrompit en voyant son amie bailler. Il prit congé en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue. Il ne vit pas la jeune fille le regarder partir, l'air stupéfait.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pour Marinette, le week-end passa à une vitesse folle. A son grand soulagement, il n'y eut pas d'akumatisé et elle put rattraper une partie de son sommeil en retard.

Alya passa la voir en coup de vent, Nino lui ayant fait la surprise de l'emmener en week-end en amoureux. Il n'y aurait donc pas de soirée pyjama pour les deux amies. Alya y tenait à ses soirées, elle lui disait souvent que sans ça, elle n'aurait plus aucune vie sociale. Et, si Marinette devait être honnête, elle avait raison. Elle se pliait donc aux exigences d'Alya, consciente que sa meilleure amie se faisait du souci pour elle.

Pour une fois, à la boutique de ses parents, il n'y eut que très peu de monde ce qui lui permit d'avoir du temps libre à revendre.

Elle reçut un message d'Adrien qu'elle ignora. Elle trouvait déjà bien trop difficile de le garder à l'écart de son cœur en le côtoyant au quotidien. Elle ne voulait pas revivre son année de troisième à soupirer après le jeune blondinet. Elle avait mûri après tout !

Chat Noir, lui, vint faire un tour sur son balcon. Le samedi soir, elle était montée malgré les températures plus fraîches essayant de se convaincre qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. En réalité, elle espérait secrètement que le félin passe la voir, et une fois de plus, il ne déçut pas ses attentes. La présence de son ami masqué lui changeait les idées et elle appréciait sincèrement sa compagnie. Qu'elle soit Ladybug ou Marinette, il était toujours comme un souffle de liberté pour elle.

Comme la veille, ils passèrent un excellent moment, collés l'un à l'autre pour se réchauffer. Au bout d'une demi-heure, transie de froid, Marinette invita le héros dans sa chambre, lui proposant un chocolat bien chaud.

Le félin accepta avec un grand sourire gourmand. Il avait brièvement hésité mais la promesse d'une gourmandise sucrée effaça tout ses doutes. Son secret avait résisté plus de quatre ans, Marinette n'allait pas le percer à jour pour une seule soirée ensemble après tout !

Après des heures à parler et à grignoter ensemble, Marinette épuisée, finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule de Chat Noir.

Ce dernier sourit tendrement et l'installa dans son lit avec délicatesse.

Avant de quitter la chambre de la jeune fille, il l'embrassa sur la joue et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles sans se douter qu'une petite créature rouge le regardait faire en souriant, ravie. Tikki ne pouvait qu'approuver le rapprochement des deux coéquipiers… Elle avait hâte de revoir Plagg.

Un dernier regard circulaire dans la chambre et il sortit, refermant silencieusement la trappe derrière lui.

Le lendemain, Marinette s'éveilla d'excellente humeur. Elle avait passé une bonne soirée et pour une fois, sa double identité ne lui pesait pas autant.

\- Tikki, je sais que nous devons protéger nos identités, mais il est peut être temps que nous nous révélions avec Chat Noir, non ?

\- J'ai cru que tu ne poserai jamais la question ! C'est un moment crucial de votre vie...

\- Tu veux dire que nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous cacher l'un à l'autre ?

\- Le moment venu, vous saurez qui vous êtes tous les deux.

\- Le moment venu ?

La petite kwami rit, amusée.

\- Selon les personnalités des porteurs de Miraculous, la révélation peut de faire de plusieurs façons. Mais il est important que vous soyez tous les deux prêts. C'est une décision importante.

\- Donc, je dois demander à Chat Noir son avis ?

\- Parfois, la révélation est accidentelle, ou l'un des deux porteurs reconnaît son âme sœur.

Marinette soupira.

\- Tikki... Chat Noir et moi sommes juste amis. De très bons amis.

La kwami se mit à rire de bon cœur.

\- Essaierais-tu de te convaincre ? Et Chat Noir ne te regarde pas que comme une amie...

Marinette rougit en haussant les épaules.

\- Peut-être es-tu trop âgée pour différencier l'amitié et l'amour ? Assez plaisanté Tikki... Un petit peu d'exercice pour prendre l'air.

La créature acquiesça, sachant ce que Marinette avait en tête.

Quelques instants plus tard, après une brève lueur rose, une Ladybug pleine d'énergie apparut et sauta de toits en toits.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le lendemain, Marinette arriva pour une fois légèrement en avance à l'université. Elle entra dans l'amphi et s'installa, ignorant les autres étudiants.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'asseoir qu'Adrien arrivait.

Il la chercha du regard puis lui sourit avant de la rejoindre.

Près d'elle, il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Marinette se figea et devint écarlate.

\- Salut Marinette ! Tu as passé un bon week-end ?

\- oh. Euh... Oui. Et toi ?

\- également. Dis moi, comme tu avais l'air occupée ce week-end, ça te dirait de prendre un verre ce soir ?

Marinette s'empourpra à nouveau et répondit sans réfléchir .

\- ce soir ? Non, je... Un ami passera peut être me voir.

Adrien sourit d'un air taquin.

\- Un ami ? Et bien invite le à nous rejoindre. On fera connaissance.

\- oh. Merci. Mais je t'assure on préfère tous les deux rester au calme.

Nullement vexé, le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

\- Ok. Si tu changes d'avis... Il est encore temps.

Par chance pour la jeune fille, l'arrivée du professeur lui évita d'avoir à répondre.

Le cours fut une véritable torture.

Adrien n'arrêta pas de se pencher vers elle ou de l'effleurer brièvement pour n'importe quel prétexte.

Il se serait agit d'un autre garçon à ses côtés, elle aurait pensé que c'était volontaire et se serait méfiée. Voir mise en colère. Mais... C'était Adrien. Il ne s'était jamais comporté ainsi auparavant et même s'ils s'étaient perdus de vue quelques années, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ait autant changé.

La jeune fille aurait pu lire dans les pensées de son ami, elle aurait été bien surprise.

Parce que bien entendu Adrien saisissait tout prétexte pour se coller à Marinette ou s'approcher un peu plus afin de humer son parfum.

En la revoyant, face à ce distributeur de boissons, il avait eu une révélation. Il s'était rendu compte de l'erreur qu'il avait commise en la laissant sortir de sa vie, de la vie d'Adrien. Et il comptait bien se rattraper. Quoi qu'en pensaient Alya et Nino, elle n'avait pas changé. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer pourquoi la jeune fille si pétillante s'était isolée de cette façon, mais depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée, il avait pu constater qu'elle était toujours aussi adorable. Elle était juste... un peu plus triste peut être.

Le fait qu'il soit proche de Marinette sous ses deux identités était pour lui une raison de plus de ne plus ignorer ses sentiments. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir son amie de la tête. Et bien malgré lui, le chat en lui prenait parfois le dessus, comme lorsqu'il s'était penché vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Ou quand il posait la main sur son épaule sous prétexte de lire ses notes. Ou quand il nouait ses doigts aux siens, l'air de rien, comme si c'était habituel d'être aussi tactiles pour eux.

Il faisait ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant. Il flirtait et essayait de la séduire. Sa part de Chat Noir se délecter des réactions de la jeune fille, et lui donnait un courage qu'il n'aurait jamais eu en tant qu'Adrien.

La rougeur de son amie et la difficulté qu'elle semblait avoir à suivre le cours lui indiquait qu'elle n'était pas aussi indifférente qu'elle voulait bien le faire croire.

En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais pensé à agir de la sorte, mais quand Marinette avait avoué attendre la visite de son ami, il avait compris qu'elle parlait de Chat Noir. Et son cœur s'était emballé. Même si elle ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait de lui, elle l'attendait et elle était impatiente de le voir.

Et par dessus tout, voir Marinette être aussi réceptive à sa présence enflammait ses sens.

Le dernier cours de la matinée terminé, Marinette partit à toute vitesse. Adrien la regarda partir en souriant, impatient de la retrouver pour les cours de l'après midi.

Il avait en attendant deux heures à tuer.

Il songea qu'un tour sur les toits parisiens ne pouvait que lui faire un bien fou pour se calmer un peu.

Marinette pour sa part était partie se réfugier dans un petit parc près de l'université. Elle essayait de se convaincre qu'Adrien n'avait pas changé, mais qu'elle avait juste imaginé son comportement séducteur.

Certes le jeune blond avait semblé ravi de la retrouver. Il cherchait systématiquement sa compagnie. Mais après tout... Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et Adrien était nouveau ici. Elle se souvenait de ses premiers pas à la fac, face à des centaines d'inconnus. Il lui avait fallu quelques semaines pour prendre ses marques et pour ne plus avoir le coeur qui battait la chamade à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans l'immense amphi. Alors, elle imaginait qu'Adrien n'était peut être pas très à l'aise, lui qui débarquait en milieu d'année, en étant en plus le fils du célèbre Gabriel Agreste...

Elle aurait aimé demander conseil à Alya, mais son amie lui conseillerait sans aucun doutes de se rapprocher d'Adrien. Ou de lui avouer ses sentiments. Alya espérait tant la voir trouver l'amour ou nouer des relations !

Les années avaient passé, mais sa situation était la même : elle était toujours Ladybug et le Papillon était toujours un danger. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer que ses proches soient en danger par sa faute. Et il lui était déjà si compliqué de maintenir son identité héroïque secrète... Elle s'était fait une raison, et même si passer du temps avec Adrien se révélait très agréable, elle ne voulait pas le mettre en danger. Surtout pas lui...

Marinette releva la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Chat Noir qui arrivait. Ce dernier sembla aussi surpris qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas deviner que le félin avait pensé que le parc serait désert et qu'il y serait à l'abri pour redevenir Adrien...

Oubliant instantanément ses soucis, Marinette lui sourit, l'invitant d'un geste à s'installer à ses côtés.

\- Chat ? En promenade ?

\- Et oui, Princesse. J'avais besoin de me dégourdir les pattes. Et toi ?

\- J'avais besoin d'un peu de calme pour réfléchir.

\- Tu n'as pas de problèmes au moins ?

Marinette se mit à rire amusée par le ton soudain inquiet du félin.

\- Rien de grave. C'est juste compliqué.

\- Tu as besoin d'en parler ?

Marinette avait tellement l'habitude de se confier à Chat Noir quand elle était Ladybug, qu'elle n'hésita pas un seul instant, à la plus grande surprise du matou.

\- Et bien, j'ai retrouvé un ami du collège que j'avais perdu de vue. Et... Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire.

\- c'est plutôt positif, non ? Sauf si tu ne l'aimais pas.

Marinette rougit légèrement et baissa la tête, fixant le sol.

\- Le problème c'est que je l'aimais trop...

Toute a ses confidences, la jeune fille ne vit pas le bref sursaut du chat pas plus que la rougeur qui avait gagné son visage. Il ne s'attendait pas à autant de franchise de la part de son amie. Il songea que si Nino ne lui avait pas avoué le secret de Marinette, il se serait probablement trahi...

\- Tu vois je pensais avoir mis tout ça derrière moi, tourné la page... Mais le voilà revenu.

D'une voix moins assurée que d'ordinaire Chat Noir l'interrompit.

\- Et où est le problème ? Pourquoi tu ne lui laisses pas une chance ?

\- Je ne peux pas. Vraiment pas. C'est... - Marinette inspira brutalement, se retenant à temps de dire "trop dangereux", laissant juste sa phrase inachevée.

Mais Chat Noir n'était pas décidé à la laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement.

\- Princesse, je ne comprends pas. Si vous êtes tous les deux célibataires, et tous les deux attirés par l'autre... Profites en ! Tu n'as personne d'autre, si ?

Les larmes aux yeux, Marinette secoua la tête.

\- je... Je ne peux vraiment pas t'expliquer. Mais... Il mérite mieux.

Chat Noir fronça les sourcils, soudain inquiet.

\- Marinette, tu ne peux pas dire ça. N'importe qui serait heureux d'être à tes côtés.

Voyant une larme rouler sur la joue de la jeune fille, il l'enlaça.

\- Princesse, si tu ne peux rien me dire, parle en a ton amie. Ou à tes parents. Même à ce garçon ! Ne reste pas seule avec ton chagrin.

Il sentit Marinette lui rendre son étreinte et l'entendit murmurer qu'elle ne pouvait en parler à personne. Elle devait penser qu'elle avait parlé suffisamment bas pour ne pas être entendue. Mais Chat Noir bénéficiait d'une ouïe exceptionnelle et avait distinctement entendu.

Quand le jeune homme avait discuté avec Nino, il n'avait pas vraiment été inquiet pour Marinette. La jeune fille avait toujours été un vrai rayon de soleil, toujours gaie et optimiste. Il venait de la revoir après trois ans de séparation et dans son esprit elle n'avait pas changé.

Quand il lui avait parlé et avait vu à quel point elle était seule, il avait pensé qu'elle se plongeait dans ses études, étant donné que le stylisme était sa passion.

Il avait noté qu'elle était moins gaie qu'avant. Mais il avait pensé à la fatigue. Au surmenage. Au stress...

Ce n'était que maintenant, alors qu'il serrait la jeune fille contre lui qu'il comprenait. Il aurait aimé lui ôter tous ses problèmes pour lui rendre son sourire.

Il se sentait désemparé et impuissant, de voir à quel point Marinette semblait fragile. Et l'inquiétude le gagnait lui aussi surtout après cette remarque mystérieuse comme quoi elle n'avait personne à qui parler.

Il ne parvenait pas à imaginer ce qui pouvait rendre Marinette aussi malheureuse tout en lui laissant croire qu'elle ne devait pas en parler. Son amie avait des soucis et quoi qu'elle en dise, il serait près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui avoue tout. Ou le laisse l'aider.

Il ne lâcha la jeune fille que quand il sentit ses épaules se détendre. Délicatement, il prit ses joues dans ses mains, essuyant une larme de son pouce au passage.

\- Marinette... Je sais que tu penses que tu ne peux pas me parler. Mais je veux que tu saches que je suis là. Quoi que ce soit, je ne cesserait jamais d'être ton ami, ok ?

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, surprise, tout en rougissant légèrement sous le regard intense de son coéquipier.

Elle lui rendit son regard, un brin déstabilisée. Habituellement, ils n'avaient ce genre de relations que quand ils étaient sous leurs identités héroïques tous les deux. Or Chat Noir ne savait pas qu'elle était Ladybug jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Chat Noir, face aux yeux couleur d'océan de Marinette eut l'impression de se noyer.

Comment avait il pu ne pas se rendre compte plus tôt qu'elle était ce dont il avait toujours rêvé ?

Pris d'une inspiration subite, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

Quand Chat Noir captura ses lèvres, Marinette ne réagit pas tout de suite, surprise.

Alors que sa raison lui hurlait de le repousser, elle se surprit à soupirer et à lui rendre son baiser.

Ce fut Chat Noir qui s'écarta au prix d'un immense effort. En voyant les lèvres rougies par ses baisers et l'air rêveur de Marinette, il dû se faire violence pour ne pas l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il se contenta de lui caresser tendrement la joue.

\- Princesse... Je vais devoir te laisser.

Muette, Marinette acquiesça.

\- Mais je reviendrais vite te voir. Et si tu as besoin de parler ou de mon aide… Je suis là. Je serais là pour toi.

A nouveau, elle acquiesça, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

Elle le suivit du regard alors qu'il partait.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Marinette resta un long moment sur le banc, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle réfléchissait aux paroles de Chat Noir. Elle évitait soigneusement de repenser à leur baiser, préférant s'attarder sur l'inquiétude que le félin avait montré.

Elle se sentait légèrement coupable, en se rappelant l'inquiétude de ses proches – Alya, Nino, ses parents. A l'époque, elle avait pensé qu'ils exagéraient un peu. Et puis elle pensait tellement les protéger. Pour elle, les éloigner permettrait de moins leur mentir.

L'idée de se révéler à Chat Noir faisait son chemin. Lui au moins connaissait les mêmes dilemmes qu'elle. Lui aussi devait cacher sa double identité. Il connaissait les risques et les dangers. Lui il comprendrait de quoi elle avait peur. Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses amis être trop proches d'elle.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas demandé à savoir qui elle était sous le masque… mais peut être le moment était il enfin arrivé.

Elle repensa aux lèvres douces de Chat Noir sur sa bouche, au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait aimé qu'il l'embrasse. Elle ne pouvait pas nier non plus qu'elle adorerait que ça se reproduise. L'ironie de la situation la frappa de plein fouet. Alors que Chat Noir avait soupiré après Ladybug pendant des années, lui répétant inlassablement son amour, elle l'avait repoussé et ignoré. Elle s'était trouvé tellement de raisons de ne pas répondre à ses sentiments... Puis, petit à petit, Chat Noir avait semblé se faire une raison. Il l'aimait toujours, elle ne pouvait pas nier sa constance et son obstination. Mais son amour du début s'était mué en quelque chose de différent. Un amour plus amical, bien qu'inconditionnel.

Et maintenant qu'ils étaient en paix avec leurs sentiments respectifs, voilà qu'elle se laissait embrasser par Chat Noir. Et pire encore, elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas en rester là...

Mais Chat Noir était son partenaire, son ami le plus proche, même s'il ne le savait pas. Elle lui devait une totale honnêteté avant d'aller plus loin avec lui. Parce qu'il était le seul à qui elle ne pouvait pas mentir.

Son portable vibra légèrement, lui indiquant l'arrivée d'un message. Adrien s'inquiétait de ne pas la voir et la prévenait qu'elle risquait d'être en retard.

Ses sentiments étaient confus. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, et comme elle l'avait dit à Chat Noir, elle ne pouvait en parler à personne. Parce que personne ne pourrait comprendre ses raisons de maintenir Adrien à l'écart. Pas sans dévoiler son secret.

Elle soupira et répondit un bref message à Adrien où elle lui disait qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir.

Marinette rentra chez elle, et une fois seule dans sa chambre, elle demanda conseil à Tikki.

\- Tikki… Comment dois-je faire pour dire qui je suis à Chat Noir ?

\- ça dépend des porteurs Marinette. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui tu as mis toute ton énergie à lui cacher qui tu étais. Mais laisse les choses aller et tu verras que tout se passera bien…

\- Je croyais que…

\- Sois patiente. Tu sais, il faut d'abord que tu te laisses le temps d'y penser, d'être sûre de ton choix.

Marinette soupira.

A sa réaction son kwami se mit à rire, amusée.

\- Le séduisant Chat Noir t'a tourné la tête, j'ai l'impression…

\- Tikki !

\- Tu es certaine qu'un certain baiser échangé ne serait pas la cause de ton empressement à vouloir lui dire qui tu es ?

Marinette rougit mais se défendit

\- Pas uniquement ! J'ai pris conscience que j'avais vraiment besoin de quelqu'un qui comprenne ma situation, comme lui le pourrait. Il m'a dit de parler à quelqu'un mais il est le seul qui pourrait comprendre ce qui ne va pas…

Tikki redevint aussitôt sérieuse face à la détresse de Marinette.

\- Marinette… Je sais ce que tu penses, mais tu n'es pas obligée d'éloigner tous tes amis, tu sais…

\- Je n'aime pas leur mentir. Je n'aime pas les décevoir.

\- Tu te mets trop de pression. Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu ne déçois personne. Par contre, d'où je suis, je vois bien que tes amis sont inquiets pour toi.

Les larmes aux yeux, Marinette mit fin à la conversation en sortant ses cahiers de cours.

Tikki regarda son amie tristement. Marinette était si adorable, elle détestait la voir s'infliger cette souffrance. Elle espérait juste que Chat Noir pourrait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En recevant le message de Marinette lui disant qu'elle serait absente l'après-midi, Adrien se sentit coupable. Il espérait que ce n'était pas son comportement du matin visant à la séduire, ou le baiser de Chat Noir qui l'avait fait fuir ainsi.

Il avait toujours été un garçon plutôt timide avec ceux de son âge. L'éducation stricte de son père et l'isolement dans lequel il avait grandi ne l'avaient pas rendu à l'aise avec les relations amicales ou amoureuses.

Au collège, il avait découvert ce que ça faisait d'avoir des amis. Non seulement, il avait enfin pu côtoyer des adolescents de son âge mais il avait également rencontré sa partenaire, Ladybug.

Après le collège, il avait perdu le contact avec ses premiers amis, pris par sa scolarité et la liste de plus en plus longue des obligations demandées par son pères. Ou plutôt, exigées. Et le peu de temps libre qu'il lui restait, il le consacrait à combattre le Papillon sous les traits de son alter ego, Chat Noir.

Nino en tant que meilleur ami, ne l'avait pas laissé disparaître de sa vie. Ils se voyaient autant qu'ils pouvaient, en évitant pourtant le sujet de leur ancienne classe. Nino savait à quel point Adrien avait aimé leur classe, et à quel point tous leurs amis leurs manquaient…

Quand il avait revu Marinette en tant qu'Adrien, il avait été heureux. Bien que « heureux » ne soit pas un mot assez fort pour décrire l'émotion qui l'avait envahi. Regagner son amitié était pour lui nécessaire, surtout en s'apercevant qu'elle lui avait autant manqué.

Il avait vu sa tristesse et l'inquiétude l'avait aussitôt gagné. Au fil des années, il avait eu l'occasion de croiser quelques fois Marinette en tant que Chat Noir. Elle lui était toujours apparue gaie et enjouée, bien qu'un peu distante. A chaque fois, il se disait qu'Adrien devrait renouer avec elle, lui demander des nouvelles. Mais... il se laissait happer par le tourbillon de la vie et ne le faisait pas. Parfois il se disait que le principal était qu'elle aille bien. Chat Noir avait constaté que la jeune fille semblait être en pleine forme, alors, pas d'inquiétudes à avoir.  
Mais en la revoyant devant la machine à café de la fac, il s'était rendu compte qu'au final il s'était trompé. Marinette n'était pas la même face à Adrien. Et c'était peut être la Marinette rougissante et bégayante qui lui avait le plus manqué. Celle-là même qu'il trouvait adorable et qu'il avait envie de protéger.

Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il irait la voir le soir même pour essayer de savoir ce qui la rendait si triste. Ce qui l'obligeait à s'éloigner de ses amis comme elle le faisait. Ce dont elle ne pouvait parler à personne.

Le jeune homme quitta l'amphi à la fin du cours. Il se demanda s'il devait aller chez Marinette avec comme prétexte lui porter le cours qu'elle avait manqué, mais il renonça à cette idée de peur que son amie soit trop mal à l'aise.

De son côté Marinette était perdue dans ses pensées, les yeux fixés sur ses notes sans les voir. Tikki, fidèle à elle même s'était montrée très peu claire concernant la révélation de son identité. Elle aurait préféré un conseil simple. Ou une façon de procéder bien plus claire.

Au lieu de ça, elle se demandait comment aborder le sujet avec son partenaire, comment savoir si le moment était venu. Devait elle le repousser en tant que Marinette ? Comment lui expliquer qu'elle l'avait repoussé en tant que Ladybug pour tomber dans ses bras en tant que Marinette ?

Elle avait peur par dessus tout de le faire souffrir à cause de son indécision. Encore une fois, elle se trouvait dans une situation impossible.

En soupirant, elle repoussa ses notes. Voyant l'heure, elle décida d'aller se préparer le dîner. Ses parents étant sortis, elle avait l'appartement pour elle seule. Prise d'une inspiration subite, elle monta son repas sur sa petite terrasse pour profiter des toits parisiens malgré les températures un peu fraîches.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Adrien avait pour une fois une soirée de liberté, son père étant absent. Il allait donc en profiter pour retourner voir Marinette.

Il savait qu'il prenait des risques à la côtoyer ainsi sous ses deux identités en même temps. Outre le danger de voir son secret découvert, c'était un coup à y perdre la raison. Il aurait bien de la chance s'il parvenait à ne pas se trahir.

Il nota mentalement de penser à demander conseil à Ladybug. Sa jolie coccinelle aurait très certainement un conseil à lui donner. Elle pourrait peut être lui donner son avis sur la question... Comment faire lorsque la fille qui hantait ses rêves depuis qu'il l'avait revue préférait sa compagnie en tant que Chat Noir que sous son autre identité ?

Elle allait certainement beaucoup rire de sa situation : il parvenait à se concurrencer lui même !

Le plus simple aurait été de cesser de voir Marinette en tant que Chat Noir. Oui mais voilà. Elle se confiait à lui lorsqu'il était le félin héroïque. Alors qu'elle était mal à l'aise face à Adrien. Et la jeune fille avait besoin d'aide, étant donné qu'elle était persuadée n'avoir personne à qui se confier.

Il n'avait absolument pas prévu de l'embrasser. Il s'était surpris lui même. Avec une bonne dose de mauvaise foi, il se dit que Marinette aurait pu le repousser à n'importe quel moment. Mais elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Et surtout, elle avait répondu à son baiser...

Il arriva plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait en vue du toit de la boulangerie. Il nota la silhouette solitaire installée. Elle ne l'avait pas vue, occupée à manger.

D'un bond souple il atterrit à ses côtés, la faisant sursauter. Loin de se mettre en colère, elle lui sourit.

Chat Noir sentit son estomac se tordre à la vue de son sourire. Elle pourrait lui faire faire n'importe quoi pour un de ces sourires. Il essaya de masquer son trouble, s'asseyant en silence aux côtés de Marinette, comme si c'était une habitude pour eux que de passer leurs soirées ensembles.

La jeune fille lui passa une assiette de cookies, naturellement. Il se servit en souriant, le cœur battant bien trop fort et bien trop vite.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Le silence entre eux n'était pas gênant, bien au contraire.

Après un long moment à juste profiter de la présence l'un de l'autre, Chat Noir s'éclaircit la gorge, bien décidé à aider Marinette, quoi qu'elle en dise. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment engager la discussion. Son amie était loin d'être stupide, et il ne voulait pas se trahir accidentellement.

\- Princesse, je suis venu voir comment tu allais...

Marinette rit doucement, amusé de l'air mal à l'aise du félin.

\- Comme tu peux voir, je vais bien. Inquiet, mon chaton ?

Chat Noir sursauta légèrement, ayant plus l'habitude d'entendre cette expression dans la bouche de Ladybug.

\- Bien sûr que je suis inquiet ! Comme je te l'ai dit, tu es... quelqu'un de bien, et...

\- Je n'avais pas le moral.

La jeune fille semblait bien décidée à éviter les questions de Chat Noir.

Le félin soupira, décidant de retenter d'engager cette conversation à un moment peut être plus propice. Il savait que Marinette pouvait se montrer extrêmement têtue...

\- Donc tout va bien ?

\- Tout va très bien. Ne t'inquiète pas...

Malgré le ton faussement enjoué de Marinette et son sourire, Chat Noir ne fut pas dupe. La tristesse était toujours présente dans ses yeux. Sans répondre, il l'enlaça, espérant lui montrer qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Marinette se blottit contre lui, avec un soupir ravi. Elle avait attendu ce moment toute la journée, espérant presque une attaque du Papillon pour le voir plus rapidement.

Revoir Adrien lui avait fait comprendre une chose : Chat Noir ne l'avait jamais abandonnée, lui. Depuis le jour de leur rencontre, il avait été toujours présent, quelques soient les circonstances. Que ce soit pour Ladybug ou pour Marinette, il ne l'avais jamais laissé tomber. Il avait peut être des défauts, mais elle lui faisait confiance inconditionnellement. Elle lui confiait sa vie et jamais elle n'hésitait, parce qu'elle savait qu'il serait là, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle avait toujours plus ou moins pensé que sans Adrien, elle aurait probablement regardé Chat Noir différemment. Mais elle s'était menti toutes ces années : depuis le début, il était à ses côtés et elle ne pourrait jamais renoncer à lui.

Bien entendu, elle n'avait jamais perdu ses moyens face à lui. Son cœur ne s'était jamais emballé comme face à Adrien. Mais avec Chat Noir tout était différent : elle lui faisait confiance, bien plus qu'à n'importe qui. Leur relation était indéfinissable : au fond d'elle même, elle avait la sensation de le connaître. Elle savait lire dans ses yeux aussi brillants que des émeraudes. Ils étaient parfaitement complémentaire - création et destruction. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de parler pour passer un bon moment ensemble, leur simple présence suffisait... Il lui avait fallu quatre années pour comprendre ce que le grand gardien et Tikki n'avaient cessé de lui répéter : ils étaient des âmes sœurs.

Depuis le week-end où elle avait attendu ses visites avec impatience, elle se sentait mieux. Grâce à Chat Noir. Il lui avait prouvé qu'elle n'était pas aussi seule qu'elle le croyait; et sa seule présence avait suffi à la rassurer et à lui redonner le sourire.

La soirée était bien avancée, quand Chat Noir déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je vais te laisser Princesse. Tu dois avoir besoin de te reposer et je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes froid à cause de moi.

Marinette grogna légèrement, en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

\- Tu me tiens chaud. Et puis j'étais bien là...

Chat Noir rit doucement, essayant de cacher son trouble et ses joues rougissantes.

\- Tu n'as pas cours demain ?

\- Si...

\- Tu vas être fatiguée.

\- Oui.

Il se leva, entraînant la jeune fille à sa suite. Marinette somnolait, ne lâchant pas le félin. Il la conduisit jusqu'à son lit et s'apprêtait à déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue quand Marinette le surprit en posant sans hésiter ses lèvres sur les siennes. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, il était en train d'embrasser encore une fois son amie. Il dut mobiliser sa volonté pour détacher ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille. Et encore plus pour ne pas recommencer à l'embrasser en voyant ses lèvres rougies, ses yeux brillants et son sourire heureux. Il lui caressa la joue, maudissant son costume de ne pas lui laisser sentir le velouté de sa peau, et recula d'un pas.  
Mieux valait pour lui ne pas rester trop près de la jeune fille s'il voulait en rester là...

\- Bonne nuit, Princesse.

\- Bonne nuit, Chaton.

Il lui lança un dernier regard, comme s'il voulait graver dans son esprit son image avant de repartir, aussi discret qu'une ombre dans la nuit.

Marinette se laissa tomber sur son lit d'un air rêveur en regardant la fenêtre que Chat Noir venait juste d'emprunter. Il était revenu la voir, il s'inquiétait pour elle. Et elle l'avait embrassé à son tour. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Mieux encore, il semblait troublé lorsqu'il s'était écarté. Elle sourit largement en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi heureuse depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait pas un seul instant pensé à tous les soucis qui lui tournaient habituellement dans la tête de la soirée...

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, Adrien se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Dire qu'il était troublé était un euphémisme.  
La situation lui échappait totalement. Marinette le fuyait quand il était Adrien, alors qu'elle lui avait elle même avoué avoir eu des sentiments très forts pour lui. Marinette semblait préférer Chat Noir, comme s'ils se connaissaient. Alors qu'ils ne s'étaient que croisés durant ces années.

Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi lorsqu'il était Chat Noir, Marinette se comportait comme s'ils était intimes. Non. Comme si elle le connaissait parfaitement.

Elle savait qu'il avait un faible pour les sucreries. Il avait noté qu'à son arrivée, elle lui avait spontanément proposé une assiette de cookies sans même lui demander s'il aimait ça.

De même, il avait noté qu'ils n'étaient pas gênés par leur proximité physique. Comme s'ils se connaissaient.  
Agacé, Adrien secoua la tête sous l'eau. Bien sûr qu'ils se connaissaient. Il connaissait Marinette depuis des années. Mais elle... Elle ne connaissait pas Chat Noir. Et elle ne semblait pas mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être collée à lui.

Et il était persuadé que s'il n'avait pas choisi ce soir même d'être raisonnable pour deux, la jeune fille l'aurait très probablement invité à rester avec elle. Il rougit légèrement en se rendant compte de la tournure que venaient de prendre ses pensées.

Marinette allait le rendre dingue. Qu'il soit Adrien ou Chat Noir, cette fille avait un don certain pour lui faire perdre ses moyens et le surprendre à chaque fois.

Lorsqu'il regagna sa chambre, il fusilla du regard son kwami qui ricanait en grignotant un morceau de camembert. Plagg ne fit aucune réflexion - après tout il connaissait Adrien depuis si longtemps, qu'il savait quand il valait mieux qu'il fasse profil bas s'il voulait avoir accès au camembert... - mais son sourire moqueur valait tous les discours.

Avant qu'il ne se couche, son portable vibra. Il l'attrapa et décrocha aussitôt en voyant l'identité de l'appelant.

\- Hey Nino ! Un souci ?

\- J'ai besoin d'un souci pour t'appeler, mec ?

Adrien rit sans répondre.

\- Bref, je t'appelais pour te remercier.

\- Me remercier ? Mais de quoi ?

\- Ecoute mec, je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as fait ou dit, mais ...

\- Attends Nino, je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles !

\- Je te parle de Marinette, mec.

\- Nino, je suis largué.

Un silence à l'autre bout du fil lui répondit.

\- Nino ? Il y a un problème avec Marinette ?

\- Euh... Je suppose qu'Alya va me sacrifier pour t'avoir appelé. Je croyais... Bref après notre discussion, je pensais que tu avais parlé à Marinette. Parce qu'Alya n'arrête pas d'en parler. A priori depuis le week-end dernier elle a retrouvé une bonne partie de sa joie de vivre.

\- Oh.

\- Je suis désolé mec. Je me rend compte que j'ai fait une sacrée gaffe...

\- Ce n'est rien Nino. Tu sais que j'apprécie Marinette, je suis heureux qu'elle aille mieux...

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis Adrien raccrocha l'air songeur.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le lendemain, c'est une Marinette souriante qui arriva dans l'amphi. Adrien était déjà là, et il sentit son cœur accélérer en voyant son amie arriver. Elle n'hésita même pas à venir le rejoindre et le salua de son air enjoué qu'il avait côtoyé - et apprécié - au collège.

Perplexe, il répondit à son salut, sans cesser de l'observer aussi discrètement que possible.

S'apercevant qu'il l'observait, la jeune fille rougit en croisant son regard. Mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était, sortant feuilles et crayons pour prendre des notes.

Au bout de deux heures de cours, il se dirigèrent vers la machine à café quand des bruits suspects se firent entendre. Adrien prétexta un appel urgent à passer pour s'éclipser. Marinette en profita pour partir dans la direction opposée. Elle avait tout de suite compris qu'elle allait devoir faire face à une nouvelle victime du Papillon...

Si en arrivant face à l'akumatisé, Ladybug s'était concentrée sur sa mission à accomplir, maintenant que l'akuma était purifié, les choses étaient beaucoup plus... compliquées.  
Chat Noir lui avait donné rendez-vous pour discuter. Et maintenant qu'elle le voyait différemment, elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas se blottir dans ses bras comme elle se faisait en tant que Marinette...

Elle paniqua pendant que Tikki reprenait des forces pour lui permettre de se retransformer. Entre deux bouchées, le petit kwami essayait de la rassurer, sans vraiment de résultat. Elle hésita même à ne pas rejoindre Chat Noir, quitte à inventer un prétexte pour louper la rencontre prévue. Là encore, Tikki intervint, lui assurant qu'elle ne devait surtout pas mettre en péril sa relation avec Chat Noir.  
Finalement, avec la tête de quelqu'un qui se rend à l'échafaud, Marinette - redevenue Ladybug - s'élança dans les airs pour rejoindre Chat Noir sur une terrasse isolée déserte.

Le héros était déjà là, l'attendant. Il semblait ... impatient. Voire inquiet. Ou nerveux. Ladybug ne savait pas quoi en penser...

Ils commencèrent par parler du combat qui venait d'avoir lieu, avant de rester silencieux, côte à côte. Chat Noir était bien plus agité qu'habituellement. Il brûlait d'envie de parler à Ladybug mais il se sentait bien trop nerveux. Et il ne savait absolument pas comment commencer.

\- Chaton ?

\- Ma Lady ?

\- Crois-tu que nous devrions nous révéler nos identités ?

Chat Noir manqua de s'étrangler sous la surprise.

\- Quoi ? Mais... Qu'est ce qui ... Enfin... Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais que c'est moi qui ne voulait pas. Et je sais aussi que j'avais dit que devrions d'abord démasquer le Papillon en premier lieu. Mais on se connaît depuis quelques années maintenant, et ... Et bien peut être que le moment est venu. J'en ai parlé avec mon kwami, longuement, et elle m'a dit que nous devions être d'accord tous les deux.

\- Oh. Donc, si nous sommes d'accord...

\- Rien ne nous empêche de décider de nous révéler nos identités.

Chat Noir resta silencieux un long moment. Puis il soupira et se lança.

\- Ma Lady... j'ai peut être été imprudent concernant mon identité. Je... - Il soupira - Disons que je fréquente une fille sous mes deux identités.

Ladybug fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas tout de suite.

\- En fait, comme cette fille ne semblait jamais à l'aise avec moi quand je suis sous mon autre moi, et bien... j'ai ... j'ai commencé à aller la voir en tant que Chat Noir.

La coccinelle blêmit. Chat Noir se méprit sur sa réaction et tenta de se justifier.

\- C'est juste que je l'aime beaucoup. Et elle semblait si malheureuse... Elle ne me parle que quand je suis Chat alors... Mais je n'avais pas prévu ...

Ladybug, plus pâle que jamais, le coupa.

\- Tu n'avais pas prévu de l'embrasser ?

Chat Noir sursauta et la regarda les yeux ronds.

\- Quoi ? Mais ? Comment tu as su ? Tu...

Il s'interrompit soudainement.

Face à lui, Ladybug, son amie, semblait au plus mal. Elle serrait ses mains l'une contre l'autre comme pour les empêcher de trembler et avait l'air d'être sur le point de faire une crise de panique.  
Il commençait à voir les pièces du puzzle se mettre en place petit à petit. Et tant de choses semblaient d'un coup devenir si logique...

\- C'est toi.

Ladybug écarquilla les yeux, au bord des larmes. Il la prit dans ses bras la serrant à l'étouffer, comme pour la rassurer.

\- Ne panique pas. Respire.

Ladybug - Marinette - s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sa réaction la rassurait, même si elle sentait encore la panique tenter de la submerger.

Ils restèrent enlacés un bon moment. Puis Ladybug s'écarta et murmura

\- Je dois rentrer, je devais repasser chez moi. Mes parents vont s'inquiéter.

Le félin acquiesça.

\- Je te rejoins chez toi.

La jeune fille face à lui accepta avec un sourire tremblant.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Marinette rentra chez elle dans un état second. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à ce qui venait de se passer sur ce toit. Elle avait surtout besoin de se calmer un peu avant d'y repenser.  
De même, elle évitait soigneusement de penser au fait que Chat Noir venait la rejoindre chez elle.

De tous les scénarii qu'elle avait pu imaginer sur la révélation de son identité depuis qu'elle était devenue Ladybug, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une telle situation.

Arrivée chez elle, elle salua ses parents et monta aussitôt dans sa chambre, prétextant des révisions. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Chat Noir arriva quelques minutes plus tard, sautant souplement dans sa chambre.

En quelques enjambées, il fut prêt d'elle, et la prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

Il soupira et murmura.

\- Je sais qui tu es. Mais as tu compris qui j'étais ?

Sans parler, le serrant toujours contre elle, Marinette hocha affirmativement la tête. Chat Noir sourit et rappela Plagg, redevenant Adrien.


End file.
